Top of the List
by Ms.FF-Ryter
Summary: "Ken, I know you're scared but you don't have to worry. I will keep you safe." Aidan reassured. "I know that! I know you will but I really do have one more request." Aidan sighed and then cracked a small smile, "Fine, let's hear it." "I want to have sex." Warning: Oneshot AidanxKenny yaoi MxM smut! Don't like, don't read. And you better review! :P


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Being Human, duh.

**Warning: **AidanxKenny smut! Don't like it, don't read it!

**A/N: **I thought of this while watching the episode where Aidan turns Kenny, enjoy!

**Top of the List**

This was it. Aidan knew he had to do it now. After giving himself a pep talk at the basement door, he took on each step. With those steps, he descended into his basement, his world, which currently had a population of two: himself and Kenny. The retired bubble boy looked deep in thought as he stared at the old ceiling from his spot across Aidan's bed. Aidan knew what he was thinking. After the dilemma at the strip club, it was safe to assume Kenneth was contemplating his prior desire for vampirism. If seeing a stripper turn to dust didn't make him do it, Aidan didn't know what would.

"Hey man," Aidan spoke calmly even though he knew he was just the opposite. "I think it's time." Kenny glanced up at his eventual creator with a troubled look on his face. The look only confirmed Aidan's assumptions.

"Are those for me?" Kenny nervously asked as he watched Aidan stock the tiny fridge with vampiric essentials.

"Yeah, three bags of O negative and uh…one werewolf booster shot." Aidan tried a joke to lighten the mood but by the lack of laughter, or even a snicker, he knew that it was pointless. "For when you wake up," Aidan explained in order to ease in the information of the turn. Kenny and Aidan both knew that once Kenny left those confining glass walls, he couldn't turn back. Therefore, Kenny's hesitation was pointless. His only choices were an inevitable death or an eternal vampirism. Not much of a choice.

Kenny sat up and took a deep breath, "Uh…okay look," He began, "I know that…that I…um…I asked for this but what you did to the stripper, is that gonna happen to me?"

Aidan sighed and thought carefully before he spoke, "No it won't…because you won't be reckless like that." He sat down on the bed beside Kenny.

"When's the last time that you've done this?" Kenny nervously asked, "You know, made someone."

Aidan's brows furrowed in apprehensiveness, "It's been a while."

"Like uh…a couple of years?" Kenny guessed.

Aidan slowly shook his head, "More like a hundred." With that, Kenny made a distraught face but he knew that he couldn't let it deter him. He could trust Aidan.

"And what happened to the last one?" Kenny inquired.

Aidan frowned, "Virus got 'em."

"Okay," Kenny's voice was shaky. "So what you're saying is that the whole vampire immortality thing isn't a lock?"

Aidan could feel Kenny's distress and the shaky voice truly made him seem more worried than what was assumed earlier. In fact, the young boy looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Hey," Aidan spoke softly to get Kenny's attention.

"What?" Kenny looked up at Aidan, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The only thing that you have to know is that I'm going to take everything I've learned from my maker and from those that I've made, both bad and good, to protect you." Aidan pulled Kenny closer. "As long as I am alive, I will keep you safe."

Those words calmed Kenny to his very core. The fear, the hesitation, the doubt was all gone. He was lucky to have Aidan. He was kind and cared more about him than Blake cared. He couldn't imagine letting any other vampire change him other than Aidan, and that's what he was going to let him do.

"Okay," Kenny barely whispered as he sat closely at Aidan's side, tilted his head, and pulled his shirt collar down, revealing his neck to his eventual creator.

Aidan looked at Kenny's vulnerable state and knew that he was trusted by the retired bubble boy. He knew the worries were gone so he let his true self out, the black eyes and the fangs. He grabbed Kenny's waist with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. He moved his head close to the young boy's neck and just as his lips brushed against the skin, Kenny pushed him away.

"Wait," Kenny was trembling. "Wait, just wait!"

"Ken, calm down." Aidan kept his voice leveled as he returned to his outward facade of normality.

"I still haven't done the thing at the top of my bucket list!" Kenny sounded as if he was making up excuses.

"Kenny," Aidan spoke. "We can't prolong this anymore. You're still sick and we've already done plenty of normal teenage boy activities. You even had beer and went to a strip club, which I thought _was_ the top of your list."

"It was but I thought of something…something better." Kenny's voice was still a little shaky.

"Ken, I know you're scared but you don't have to worry. I will keep you safe." Aidan reassured.

"I know that! I know you will but I really do have one more request."

Aidan sighed and then cracked a small smile, "Fine, let's hear it."

"I want to have sex."

Aidan's eyes widened, "What?"

"I want to have sex." Kenny repeated. "Or at least let someone besides my right hand touch me."

Aidan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sorry Ken, but there's no way I'm buying you a prostitute."

"I'm not asking for that!" Kenny couldn't get his point across.

"Then what are you asking for?"

"I'm asking for you!" Kenny blushed as he yelled out his desire. "I'm asking for you…I want you to touch me."

Aidan stood up from the bed, "No way! Not that it's wrong to like guys. If that's what you like then that's what you like but I'm a million times older than you, which would make me a million times the pedophile if I touched you."

"So you're not saying no because you don't want to. You're saying no because of age?" Kenny asked.

Aidan breathed out a disgruntled noise and paused before saying, "I guess that's right."

"So if I keep it a secret, then will you?"

"Geez, I feel like I'm some gross villain." Aidan sat back down, "I really don't know Ken."

"Come on Aidan, please!" Kenny pleaded and Aidan just couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine, I will but only this one time."

Kenny smiled, "Okay, so um…what should I…uh do? I mean, I've never really done anything like this so I wouldn't know. Should I like…like take off my clothes or something?"

"Just shut up and stay still," Aidan whispered as he captured Kenny's lips in a seductive kiss that left the retired bubble boy dazed.

Aidan grabbed Kenny's sides and pushed him onto the mattress, never separating their lips. He skillfully navigated Kenny's mouth with his tongue. It was the kind of kiss you would expect from a hundred year old vampire. It was unmatched, skillful, and intoxicating. As their tongues danced, Aidan pushed his knee in between Kenny's legs to get closer. When he did get closer, he could feel Kenny's hardness against his.

"You really do want this." Aidan pulled away from the kiss. He was surprised by the young boy's reaction to being molested in this manner.

"A-Aidan," Kenny moaned with his trembling voice. "Don't stop, it feels really good."

Aidan never thought he would witness something as sexy as Kenny asking him for more in a million years. "Don't worry Ken, I'm not." He slid his hand up Kenny's shirt and gently pulled it over his head, leaving the pubescent teen bare and vulnerable beneath him. He marveled at Kenny's bareness, "I actually don't think I can stop."

"Aidan, stop staring," Kenny whined as he covered his torso with his arms.

Aidan smirked, "Don't hide from me." He grabbed Kenny's hands and interlaced their fingers before capturing the young boy's lips once more. As they so passionately kiss, Aidan unbuttoned and unzipped Kenny's jeans, pulling them, as well as his boxers, off in one swift movement. This left the young boy totally bare but it also freed his hardness from its almost painful encasement.

The vampire pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips. "Look at how hard you've gotten," He whispered to the boy, who so overcome with pleasure. Aidan sat up and removed his own clothes before tending to Kenny's unwavering hardness. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and with only a few pumps, Kenny was reduced to nothing but a moaning, screaming, and flustered mess.

"Aidan more, please more!" Kenny begged and Aidan obliged. He took the young boy's length into his mouth and sucked. The retired bubble boy was so surprised by the sudden rush of pleasure that he could no longer hold back his orgasm. "Aidan, I-I c-can't…Aidan!" Kenny's hands became tangled in Aidan's dark hair as he released into Aidan's mouth with a loud scream.

Kenny was trembling at the intense pleasure waves that followed his orgasm. Aidan watched as Kenny came down from his high. "Hey, you okay?" The vampire asked.

"Yeah, that felt great," Kenny whispered, "Are we done?"

"Do you want to be done?"

"No! I mean n-not now," Kenny quickly responded, "…just please, not now."

"Then we're not done." Aidan said as he stole yet another intoxicating kiss. He let his hands roam the teen's chest. He used his fingers to play with the boy's nipples, gaining a barrage of moans. He used his other hand to grab Kenny's thigh and separate his legs more.

"W-What are you doing?" Kenny asked softly.

"Do you trust me?" Aidan inquired.

Kenny nodded his head, "Yes, of course."

Aidan smiled and kissed the boy's forehead before reaching in his nightstand drawer for lube. "Alright, this is going to be little cold." He warned the younger one before squeezing a generous amount onto his virgin entrance. Aidan pushed one finger inside, gaining a shiver from his counterpart. The vampire added a second finger and watched as Kenny gripped at the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey, does it hurt?" Aidan asked, genuinely concerned.

"Only a little, but you can keep going." Kenny said. He was determined to do this until the very end.

"Okay, but you're going to have to relax. It'll hurt more if you're tense like this." Aidan said as he grabbed one of Kenny's hands, prying them from the wrinkling sheets, and placed a soft kiss on his knuckle. With that, Kenny tried to relax as Aidan's fingers scissored and stretched his entrance. When he added the third finger, Kenny whimpered and gripped the sheets again but Aidan, with all his skill, got him to relax again. Soon enough, Kenny was enjoying how Aidan's fingers felt, especially when the vampire rubbed on his most sensitive spot.

"Aidan~!" Kenny moaned, "Please, stop teasing me! I want it!"

Aidan blushed - a vampire blush, that is – Kenny was just too perfect. "Are you sure you're ready?" Aidan asked as he pulled his fingers from Kenny's entrance.

"Yes, so ready!" Kenny said as he reached up and threw his arms around Aidan's neck, hugging him tightly. "Plus, I trust you. I mean, I'm not an idiot, I know it'll hurt but because it's you, I can do it. I'm about to pledge my undying loyalty to you anyway." Kenny smiled and giggled and simply felt at ease about the situation.

Aidan hugged the boy close before laying him back down. "Undying loyalty, huh?"

"Yes, undying." Kenny smiled.

Aidan smirked as he grabbed the lube bottle, which was hiding under the crumpled cover, and just before he could prepare himself, Kenny interrupted him. "Can I do it?" The young boy sat up and grabbed the lube bottle from Aidan's hand. Kenny opened the bottle and squeezed some into his hand before slowly coating Aidan's hardness. The vampire tensed up at the feeling of Kenny's hands slowly sliding all around his member, from the head to the base. It felt _really_ good.

"Okay, that's enough!" Aidan said eagerly as he quickly laid the boy back down and positioned one of his legs on his shoulder. "Are you ready?" Aidan said as he lined himself up with Kenny's entrance. Kenny gave a nod and with that, Aidan penetrated the trembling boy beneath him.

"Aidan!" Kenny squeezed his eyes shut and clung to Aidan's shoulders. "It hurts!"

"Shh…I know. Just bare with it for a moment," Aidan whispered as he continued to push deep inside of Kenny. Once he was completely submerged, he stayed still until Kenny stopped trembling and whimpering. Aidan, who was struggling in the tightness to keep his cool, really just wanted to fuck Kenny so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk anymore.

After a minute or so, Kenny's breathing evened out. "Aidan, you can move now."

Aidan heard that and couldn't stop his hips from pulling out and slamming back inside, gaining a pained scream from the boy beneath him. He forced himself to stop, and as he gripped the headboard of the bed, he apologized. "S-Sorry Ken, it's just…you're so tight and…and I'm really struggling here."

Kenny, who was recovering from the powerful thrust, forced a smile. "It's okay, just be gentle from now on."

"Yeah," Aidan breathed as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, trying to find Kenny's sweet spot once more.

Kenny breathed heavily as the pain began to dull and pleasure started taking its place. He moaned as Aidan steadily, and gently, thrust deep inside of him. Each thrust made the knot in Ken's stomach tighter. He was moaning Aidan's name, over and over again. He thought that this was as good as it could get but he was wrong. He was _so_ wrong. Aidan thrust against that sensitive spot from before and Kenny swore the world went white. "Aidan! Right there, do it again!" Kenny moaned out as he dug his fingernails into Aidan's back.

Aidan smirked as he pulled all the way out and slammed back into that spot with full force. Kenny couldn't stop screaming Aidan's name and the vampire _loved_ it. He pushed deep inside of the trembling boy and repeated his actions again and again. He grabbed Kenny's hardness and began pumping his hand in motion with his thrust. It only added to the boy's pleasure.

Kenny hated expressions like this but he was definitely on _cloud nine_. All he felt was pleasure. There was no downtime, no necessary breaks of slow thrusting that humans so often needed; there was no pause, only the nonstop pleasure heating him to his very core. It was beginning to become overwhelming. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast.

"Aidan! I'm…I'm gonna…" The young boy couldn't even put the sentence together but Aidan understood. In fact, the vampire was reaching the culmination of his pent up pleasure as well.

"It's okay, Ken." Aidan whispered as he sped up his thrusts. "Go ahead, cum."

With that, Kenny let out one final scream as he came all over his, as well as Aidan's, chest. The orgasm made the young boy tighten around Aidan's pulsating hardness and that tightness threw him over the edge as well. He came deep inside of Kenny with a groan, pulled out, and then collapsed on top of him.

Kenny was panting hard as he felt the hot, sticky liquid coat his insides. Silence swept over the room as the two of them just lay there, enjoying the closeness. Kenny broke the silence, "Yep, definitely at the top of my list." He smiled but when Aidan didn't say anything back, the boy became worried. "Aidan?"

The vampire shifted and grabbed Kenny's wrists, holding them down on either side of his head. His fangs were showing and his deep black eyes scared the boy beneath him. Aidan moved his face forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kenny's lips, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Aidan." Kenny breathed out as he stared into the darkness of Aidan's eyes.

Aidan's lips ghosted over the boy's skin until he reached his neck. "Undying loyalty, right?"

"Yeah," Kenny said as he felt Aidan's fangs sink into his neck. "Undying."

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, this is what my sick mind thought of when I watched that scene from the show. I'm terrible, I know. I hoped you enjoyed the goodness, R&R.


End file.
